Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-259248 discloses a method for providing a web search service that executes tag attachment process to an image included in a web page and uses a result thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-259248 discloses a method for attaching a tag to each web content in advance, making a given tag list, and thereafter providing web content related to a tag selected by a user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-310626 discloses a method for organizing sentences made by giving tags to sentences and an automatic tag attaching device for giving tags with a high degree of accuracy. This automatic tag attaching device collects documents to which tags have already been attached, and stores the tag-attached document database. Then, for tags in the database, the degree of similarity of the tags in terms of the meaning thereof is measured on the basis of a characteristic word in a set of documents to which the tags are set, and when there are tags having the same meaning, the tags are integrated. Then, for the tags in the database, a determination is made as to whether a tag indicates a particular subject on the basis of the characteristic word. Tags are attached to an input document on the basis of the integration result of the tag integration means and the determination result of the tag importance.